


No need for your help

by UjeanNR



Category: Captive Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UjeanNR/pseuds/UjeanNR
Summary: Nikandros doesn’t need Laurent’s help to get to know Auguste. He’s capable of that, thank you very much.





	No need for your help

“Just because your brother is cute doesn’t mean that you are, Laurent” Nikandros said in a desperate voice that seems to amuse Laurent to no end

“Really, I always considering myself as cute and Auguste as not. What makes you think my brother is cute?” Laurent shot back, withdrawing himself from a counter he’s been leaning on. Brows raising up.

“Well, first of all, he doesn’t always making a bitchy remark all the time as you always do. Seconds of all, he’s kind, funny, smart, and that one time I saw him taking a stray puppy to the vet” Laurent narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“You stalked him!?” 

“I happened to pick up Damen from his work that day, in case you forgot, your boyfriend is a veterinarian, you little bitch.” 

“You could have just told me you have a crush on my brother, Nikandros. I would’ve helped you” 

“Would you really?” 

“Nope”

“I figured as much. That’s why I did it all by myself” Nikandros looked smug. He smirked in a way that Laurent hated and wished he could smack that grin from his stupid face. He would never let his brother dated this idiot. Not by his watch. Mark his words.

“Why the fuck are you smiling? And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that you brother and I are already dating, Laurent, thanks to you, though. I wouldn’t have known him if he wasn’t your brother”

“I’m gonna stomp on your dick, Nikandros”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> This is my first writing in AO3. I know it’s very short and sucks but I hope you guys like it nonetheless. Thank you for reading and hope you have a great day!! <3


End file.
